


The Games We Play

by Trappola



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Throating, Incest, Light twincest tbh though, M/M, Over stimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola
Summary: Riddle's dating Jade Leech, though what he isn't aware of is that Floyd's jealousy manifests itself into pretending to be his brother, putting the two of them in awkward situations. When confronted with the situation, Jade decides to make a game out of it--the two will court Riddle, alternating between pretending to be the other twin and themselves, and he has to guess which one it is.Features some heavy dubcon that leans into non-con territory.---“Think of it as a game, Riddle.” He cooed, a free hand moving to caress the smaller boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “You’re always free to guess which one of us it is and if you get it right, I’ll make it up to you.”A maniacal laugh came from the other twin and Riddle glanced over towards him, feeling defeated by how convincing he had made himself to be Jade. “Hey, hey~ I’ll reward you too, Goldfish~!” One of Floyd’s hands grabbed the redhead’s free hand, giving it a squeeze as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.And thus the real game began.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	The Games We Play

The first time it happened, Jade was pushier than normal. Gloved hands dug into his hips, keeping him pinned against the eel’s crotch as his tongue begged for entrance into Riddle’s mouth. He was reluctant at first--hiding in a closet on campus wasn’t particularly the most _romantic_ place to make out with your boyfriend, but he finally relented. Arms wrapped around the twin’s shoulders, his tongue dancing with the other’s as the heat began to rise in his body.

And evidently, in Jade’s body as well. He could feel the bulge of a growing erection pressing against him, causing the Heartslabyul prefect to break the kiss suddenly.

“W-wait--” It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to have sex with Jade. Sure, he was nervous, but he’d certainly rather do it in the privacy of his own dorm. No threat of someone opening a closet for cleaning supplies, no Floyd to walk in on their shared room, and the beautiful lock of the single-occupancy bedroom reserved for prefects. The teal haired boy pressed his forehead against Riddle’s and he let out an uncharacteristic whine. Brows knit tightly together, blue-grey eyes searching those of the one before before realizing something awful.

This wasn’t Jade.

The redhead pushed the other away roughly, hands immediately moving to his lips as Floyd let down his guard with that scary, maniacal laugh that was usually reserved for when he was planning on hurting someone. Riddle could feel the heat rushing towards his cheeks, both from sheer embarrassment of having not noticed and the anger of being tricked into kissing his boyfriend’s brother.

“ _Off with your head!_ ” But it didn’t make _sense_ . The long strand the Leech brothers shared was on the correct side. Even the _eyes_ matched Jade’s.

“Aww~ Don’t be mad, Goldfishy~” Floyd’s voice was laced with amusement. Blue-grey eyes darted down towards where the hardon had been, only to notice that it had only grown in size at Riddle’s panic. 

“Why?!” Riddle’s voice was sharp as a knife. “Why would you trick me?!”

“Hmm~” Floyd hummed, obviously not bothered by the situation. “Because it’s fun?”

Lips pressed into a tight line. That obviously wasn’t going to be the way to get the eel to realize what he had done was wrong. But the alternative was exactly what the Heartslabyul prefect didn’t understand. _Why do this to Jade?_

“What about Jade?! Think about _him_.” 

The amused expression dropped from Floyd’s face almost immediately. It didn’t seem logical that he wouldn’t have thought about how much this could hurt his brother, but judging from his cold gaze, it didn’t seem impossible. The taller boy closed the gap between them slowly, lips curling into a cruel grin. “Ah, but he stole my favorite toy.”

Shivers ran up Riddle’s spine, his whole body tensing at those words. He opened his mouth to scold the other, to insist that that wasn’t a decision _he_ got to make. It was Riddle who had confessed to Jade. It was Jade who _agreed_. Floyd shouldn’t have been a part of the equation at all. However, before any words could make it out, the eel caught his lips in another kiss. It was surprisingly gentle, even with the awkwardness of the collar pressing into the redhead’s chest. It only lasted a moment, however, before Floyd backed up. Mismatched eyes stared down at him for a moment before he opened the door and left, leaving him alone in the dark.

Gloved fingers ran across his lips, brows furrowed as he replayed the scene over in his mind. In hindsight, it was obvious it was Floyd. He’d have to be more careful in the future if this was a game that he wanted to play. Riddle shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other, wondering if he should even tell Jade. It didn’t take him long to settle on an answer, though that answer left an uncomfortable feeling lingering in his stomach. _No. It’ll only hurt him more_ . _I’ll just be more careful._

The second time it happened, he was less prepared. Him and Jade had been together all day. They’d opted to have a date off-campus and he’d even treated Riddle to a strawberry tart at the patisserie that was rather well known. There should have been no possible way that he _wouldn’t_ have known it was Floyd after spending hours together. But he had to hand it to him--when he had his mind set to something, it seemed he’d really do anything to get it.

The date ended with the two of them in Riddle’s room. Jade’s fingers unbuttoned his shirt with careful precision, eyes narrowing at each bit of pale skin that was revealed. It was apparent he was sizing the smaller of the two up as prey, which only made the anticipation within him grow. His hands rubbed at the back of the other’s neck, eyes half-lidded as he wondered how bad it would be to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

Riddle licked at his lower lips, prompting a smile from the other. “Oya, Riddle~ What a lewd expression.”

“Shut up.” Fingers curled around Jade’s still-pristine collar, crashing him in for a rough kiss. This was it--he wanted Jade _now_ . Despite the eel’s initial surprise, he kissed him back with eagerness. Riddle’s free hand moved down to rub gently at the other’s erection through his pants, eliciting a breathy gasp from the boy in front of him. “Couch, _now_.” The smaller of the two pointed towards the leather couch and his boyfriend chuckled, a hand moving to cover his lips.

“Someone seems particularly eager today.” 

“I said _shut up_ .” The smile on his lips grew and Octavinelle’s second-in-command did as he was bid. Despite how calm Riddle seemed on the outside, his stomach was doing flips and sweat began to build up on the inside of his palms. He’d never been in a situation like this before--had never even _considered_ anything sexual before his Overblot. But the date had been perfect. Jade had been so kind and respectful, unlike his rambunctious brother. And there was no denying it--Riddle _wanted_ him. 

The smaller of the two leaned in to kiss the other’s neck, hands awkwardly fumbling with the button on his pants. Fingers curled into red locks and Jade’s breathing grew shallower. A hand slipped into his pants, now firmly massaging the growing erection through his underwear. He exposed his neck more, and while Riddle was no longer the prey, he was thoroughly enjoying being the hunter as well. Teeth bit down gently at the crook of his neck and a gentle moan escaped the other’s lips. A heat ran down Riddle’s body, settling in his own crotch as he relished in seeing one of the famously cruel Leech twins in such a vulnerable state.

Riddle pulled away for ease as the other shifted to assist him in sliding both his pants and briefs down. He’d been able to _feel_ that it was large, but seeing it was a whole different matter. Veins stood out prominently at the sides and the head was nearly perfectly shaped. For a moment, he wondered if this was a design of the magic that had made the Octavinelle students human if they had nothing human-like to reference. 

The redhead’s thoughts were cut off by the gentleness of a hand tucking hair behind his ear. Blue eyes glanced towards the other, a soft expression staring back at him. “You really are cute like this.” Heat spread across Riddle’s cheeks, though he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the other’s lips before kneeling between Jade’s legs.

A hand rested at the base of the other’s shaft and Riddle stared down at it for a moment, intimidated by both his inexperience and the sheer size of it. However, he took the member in his mouth, his tongue first circling around the head of it. Jade shifted slightly underneath him, fingers once again finding their way in the smaller boy’s hair. Then he went deeper. He could practically feel Jade hitting the back of his throat as he sucked, his tongue running stiffly along the sides of the erection as he bobbed his head up and down. His boyfriend’s hips began to thrust gently into his mouth as well, nearly choking Riddle as he did so. 

The sound of Jade’s moans was like music to his ears. Breathy versions of his name hung between the two of them, making him eager to hear more. His hand moved towards his own erection, which the other seemed to take note of as he gripped his red locks harder. “I wouldn’t do that, Riddle.” It was definitely a warning and the sharpness of the other’s voice only made Riddle want to touch himself more. 

Warm, sticky liquid finally filled his mouth as Jade’s hips shook underneath him. His strong grasp on the other’s hair kept him there for a moment, though Riddle didn’t mind as he gently kept stroking his dick with his tongue as his boyfriend rode out the orgasm. A breathy laugh escaped his lips, and although the voice coming from the other was Jade’s, the words didn’t match. “Ah~ You’re pretty good at that, Goldfish!” Blue-grey eyes widened and he pulled himself off of the other with enough force that he had to catch himself before falling all the way backwards. 

“That’s not funny.” Riddle warned, still hoping the doubt creeping inside of him was just a prank.

“Eh~?” Floyd moved off the couch and pulled his pants up, though he left them unbuttoned. He crawled on the floor, on top of a stunned Riddle who wasn’t quick enough to back away. “But I thought we had such a nice date~” 

Riddle could feel the breath of his boyfriend’s twin on his lips and for a moment, it clouded his mind and he was distinctly aware of how aroused he _still_ was. Floyd’s breath lowered to a whisper and he brushed his lips ever so gently against the prefect’s. “You look so desperate, Goldfishy~” 

The smaller of the two forced himself out of his stupor. “Off with your head.” It came out breathier than he would have liked as he tried to regain his composure and Floyd chuckled slightly as the collar latched onto his neck. Finally, he leaned back onto his knees, allowing Riddle some breathing room. 

“Aww~ You’re no fun.”

The redhead quickly moved to sit up in front of the other and his arm arched back, delivering a slap that echoed across his bedroom. Floyd’s pleased expression faltered, but only for a moment even as he brought a hand up to touch his reddening cheek. “Okay, okay~” Even that eel seemed to realize he deserved _some_ punishment. “But you were so cute!”

“Out. _Now_.”

The Octavinelle student nodded and stood up, buttoning his pants once more before exiting the room with a hop in his step. Riddle watched the door carefully, nearly afraid that his boyfriend’s brother would waltz back in again. A hand, still tingling slightly from the impact with Floyd’s cheek, moved to trace his lips. There was no doubt about it now--he’d have to tell Jade. He just hoped that he’d realize that it wasn’t Riddle’s fault.

As soon as Riddle arrived on campus, he searched the halls desperately for Jade. His eyes finally landed upon the Octavinelle trio on the second floor and his eyes narrowed as he noted Floyd’s carefree body language with his hands behind his head. The redhead stormed up to them, prompting a surprised look from both Azul and Jade towards his stern expression.

“Is everything alright, Riddle?” His boyfriend’s words dripped with concern and a hand moved to rest on his forearm in an attempt to comfort him.

“We need to talk.” He tried his best not to sound angry, but he could feel Floyd’s eyes on him, causing his legs to shake in anger. 

Jade nodded slightly and glanced back towards the other two. “If you’ll excuse me.” Azul nodded, though Floyd whined as Riddle began to rush downstairs to get to a more secluded part of the courtyard. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked as soon as the redhead stopped walking. He brought a finger up to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes. It’s about your brother.”

“Has he been chasing you again? I’d be happy to have a talk with him.”

“No--I mean, yes. _Sort of_ .” Riddle’s eyes finally met the other’s and he could feel his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. He didn’t _want_ to lose Jade. As terrifying as he was, he was supportive and even kind when he wanted to be. Fingers laced with the eel’s and he could feel tears stinging at his eyes. “You’re brother’s been...pretending to be you.”

Jade blinked a couple times in surprise, though he placed his free hand on his chest and let out a small chuckle. “Is that so?”

“No--I mean, something happened, Jade. I thought it was you.”

“Oya, oya~” He chimed, giving a gentle squeeze to Riddle’s hand. “You don’t have to look so terrified. Floyd told me everything.”

Blue eyes blinked a couple times before narrowing, searching for any clues in the makeup that this was _actually_ his boyfriend. “What...did he say?”

“That you two went on a date and you gave him a blow job.” Riddle could feel his cheeks going hot with how matter-of-fact the words came out. A hand moved to cover the other’s lips, eyes darting around to see if there was anyone lingering around. All he could see or hear was the muffled chuckle of the boy before him. 

“You don’t...seem mad.” 

“Why would I be mad?”

“I think most people would probably be mad if their twin brother tricked their boyfriend into giving him a blowjob.”

A finger moved to tilt Riddle’s chin up and the eel gave him a gentle peck on the lips. Riddle leaned into it, more than a little relieved to actually be talking to the rational twin. “I’m aware Floyd’s jealous.”

“But...why act and look like you? Even the _eyes_ were yours.” 

This seemed far more amusing than anything else Riddle had said. “Oya, oya~ Is he doing that again?”

“Doing what?”

“Floyd and I used to make a game of tricking people into believing one of us was the other.” He gave Riddle’s hand a gentle squeeze and began leading him back towards their classroom. “We’ve gotten fairly good at it--we’ve even managed to trick our parents and Azul. We haven’t played in a while, though. He must have really taken a liking to you.”

Shiver’s ran up his spine. He didn’t _want_ Floyd to have taken a liking to him. He wanted Jade. _His_ Jade to be the only Jade. Although his stomach churned inside of him, he kept himself quiet, hoping that at least the slap had been enough for the other twin to back off.

The third time it happened had been the most surprising of all. 

Floyd was waiting for them outside of the classroom. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but he seemed genuinely amused as the two turned their attention towards him. The eel moved towards Riddle, placing a hand on each cheek, to place a rough kiss on his lips. Blue eyes widened in surprise, his whole body stiffening.

“Aw, Jade~ That’s not fair.” But Floyd hadn’t pulled away from the kiss yet. When he finally did, he watched as Floyd turned his attention towards Jade, a wide smile forming on his lips.

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, Floyd.” But it came from the boy who had just kissed him. Riddle’s mind began to spin as the two teased each other and he had to lean against the wall to support himself for a moment. Floyd, or Jade, as he had now put together, moved towards the redhead, placing a hand on him to help stabilize him.

“Not you too.” Riddle finally managed to get out, his voice quiet and defeated.

Jade smiled and leaned down to kiss him, which the redhead weakly returned. A part of him was still uneasy about this whole situation. It had been one thing to kiss Floyd while disguised as his boyfriend, but now kissing his boyfriend disguised as his brother left him even _more_ uneasy. 

“This isn’t fair.” He whispered as Jade pressed his forehead against Riddle’s, a hand moving to offer a gentle squeeze.

“Think of it as a game, Riddle.” He cooed, a free hand moving to caress the smaller boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “You’re always free to guess which one of us it is and if you get it right, I’ll make it up to you.”

A maniacal laugh came from the other twin and Riddle glanced over towards him, feeling defeated by how convincing he had made himself to be Jade. “Hey, hey~ I’ll reward you too, Goldfish~!” One of Floyd’s hands grabbed the redhead’s free hand, giving it a squeeze as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

And thus the real game began. 

Riddle guessed often early on, though he hated just how low his success rate was. He’d learned from Jade after a successful guess that Floyd had ordered contacts to switch their eye colors, in which he’d stolen the abandoned mismatching set. He’d try hard to pay attention to makeup, but both twins seemed intent on wearing makeup on normal days and kept it as neutral as possible. 

And then, after a successful date, blue-grey hues watched as one of the twins grabbed his clothes off the floor. Riddle had his bare legs pressed up to his chest, mulling over in his mind if the person before him was actually Jade or not. A part of him hated that he hadn’t guessed beforehand, but everything had happened so _fast_. They were laughing, and then the twin had kissed him, and then they were eagerly taking each other’s clothes off. 

Once he was dressed, Jade turned back towards him. “Do you have any guesses?”

The dorm leader sat in silence for a long while before shaking his head. “I don’t want to play anymore.”

The taller of the two crossed the room, running a gloved finger along Riddle’s jaw line. “You can stop guessing, though I’m not certain we’ll stop playing.” He paused for a long while and the smile faltered slightly as he took in Riddle’s defeated posture. “It’s really me.” Jade finally admitted, causing the smaller boy’s eyes to well up in relief. 

“Really?” His lower lip wobbled and Jade leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, which Riddle was acutely aware wasn’t a real answer. However, he _wanted_ to believe it. He wanted to believe that he’d actually just slept with the person he’d been dating. He returned the kiss, though he was far more eager than Jade had been. Fingers curled into his nearly-pristine shirt, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss once more. If this was really Jade, he wasn’t going to let him go.

But he _was_ certain that he’d slept with Floyd at least on one occasion. He’d slept with “Jade” three times and “Floyd” once. While he’d stopped verbally guessing, he was certain at least one of those, if not more, had been Floyd. It was just statistically unlikely with how often he was wrong that it’d all been Jade. 

The chaos and stress of this game put Riddle on edge. He’d pour over every conversation, every interaction, every _kiss_ to try and determine which was which. It never held any answers. He’d hoped that there was a chance that the Leech twins would have stopped once he stopped guessing, having grown bored of their toy not bothering anymore. But after a month had passed with daily interactions with at least one of the twins, there was still no end in sight.

Heels echoed off of the aquarium walls of Octavinelle, his cape swinging dramatically behind him as he sped-walked in the direction a student had said their room was in. Fists clenched tightly at his side, the anger that had been boiling inside of him finally coming to a head. Riddle would no longer be helpless to the whims of the Leech twins. He’d _demand_ they stop. 

Two sets of eyes blinked towards him in surprise as he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. However, Floyd was the first to move. The shirtless boy practically jumped off his bed, arms wrapping around the prefect. “Goldfish came~!” 

He’d placed all of his weight on Riddle, causing him to stumble slightly. A hand moved towards Floyd’s face, pushing to try and get him to let go. “Stop that!” 

“What brings you here, Riddle?” Blue-grey eyes glanced towards his boyfriend, or at this rate, who he _thought_ he was primarily dating. There was a slight glint to his eyes that suggested he already knew the reason he was there and that he had something up his sleeve. He didn’t think that sleeve was that he was actually Floyd, given Riddle had tried to time whenever they’d go to bed to _avoid_ the potential of them still being switched at home.

“You two need to stop.” His voice was stern, which caused Floyd to loosen his grip a little. 

“Aww, but Goldfishy~” He whined, “You’d never pay attention to me if we didn’t play.”

“That’s not your decisi--”

“Floyd’s right, Riddle.” Brows knit tightly together as he glanced back towards Jade. There was a cruelness to his smile that he’d seen used on other people, but certainly not himself. “After all, you’ve already slept with Floyd as himself. You’ve even slept with him far more than you have with me.” Riddle stiffened, uncertain how to respond to such a statement. 

“Yeah~” Floyd whined, moving behind the redhead, snaking his arms under the cape to rest his hands on Riddle’s bony hips. He gently pulled the Heartslabyul prefect against him and he buried his face into his red locks.

Jade stood up from his own seat at his desk, crossing the distance of the clean side of the room. His eyes had narrowed, reminding Riddle of that prey-like feeling he had when he had first nearly had sex with Floyd “It seems like you’re enjoying our game as much as we are.” A hand moved to tilt Riddle’s chin up, a thumb tracing the curvature of his bottom lip.

“That’s not true.” His voice was fainter than it had been. Floyd leaned down behind him, lips meeting his neck. “I just want to know who I’m even _dating_.” The voice came out more desperate than he would have liked and he felt Floyd chuckle against his skin in response.

“Does it matter~?”

Riddle tensed up slightly, trying to pick his words more carefully. However, before he could answer, Jade had leaned down to kiss him as well. At first he’d tried to arch away from Floyd as he returned the kiss, but sharp teeth sunk into his skin, forcing a moan from his lips. Jade broke the kiss in response, a sinister grin on his face. “Oya, it seems like you’re enjoying yourself~” He teased.

“That’s not--!” Floyd bit down again and this time Riddle tired to bite back the pleasurable sensation that came with it.

“See~? I told you he really likes it~” Floyd teased.

“It seems so, Floyd.” Riddle could feel the heat rising inside of him, and he _wished_ he could say it was from anger. 

“Please stop.” His voice was breathy, but he stared up towards Jade with pleading eyes. However, his cold gaze didn’t relent. “I’m _your_ boyfriend.” 

“I don’t mind sharing if it’s with Floyd.” Floyd pulled away from Riddle’s neck and moved his arms to rest on the redhead’s shoulders, hands outstretched towards Jade. 

“See~? He’s much nicer than me.” 

Jade chuckled. “You _are_ bad at sharing.” Riddle watched as Floyd’s hands grabbed at Jade’s shirt, tugging him closer. Of course, he’d heard rumors that the two were closer than twins should be, but he hadn’t _really_ taken it into consideration that they could be true. However, blue-grey eyes watched as their lips pressed together just above his head, forcing his cheeks to redden in embarrassment. He looked away as quickly as he could, though he was ashamed at how much he enjoyed the visual.

After all, there _had_ been a hint of truth to what the others were saying. He’d slept with someone that had looked and acted like Floyd without even trying to discover if it _was_ Jade. He’d tried to convince himself that it was simply because he was a victim of the game, but seeing the two of them kiss, he knew somewhere along the line of their little game, he’d begun to want both of them.

As soon as they broke their kiss, Jade leaned down to trail kisses along his jawline. Floyd moved around Riddle, his hands trailing along his back until he settled next to his twin brother. The boy assailing his neck with kisses finally bit down hard, and Floyd was quick to catch his lewd outburst by kissing him on the lips. Riddle melted slightly into the kiss, though he wanted desperately to protest. Instead, he kissed Floyd back. A pair of hands, he wasn’t sure whose, began unbuttoning the coat of his dorm uniform.

As soon as his coat and sash fell to the floor, Floyd broke their kiss. Half-lidded eyes starred up towards the twin as a chain of saliva broke between the two of them, causing the eel’s lips to curl into a grin. “Aww~ You’re getting that lewd expression again~”

“Shut up.” But even his protests weren’t convincing anymore. His breath became shallow and one hand grasped at the string of Floyd’s sweatpants while the other curled around the fabric of Jade’s shirt. Jade continued to work on undoing the intricate dorm uniform. Now that the kiss had been broken, he moved to lift the cape over Riddle’s head, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Jade.” Riddle pleaded, causing his boyfriend to meet his gaze. Floyd had no hesitation upon taking his brother’s place, lips trailing down his skin as each button revealed new flesh. The redhead grasped the collar of the t-shirt, pulling Jade down to greedily kiss him on the lips. At first the boy chuckled into his lips, but he didn’t resist. Floyd’s tongue made its way to Riddle’s nipples and his brother bit down on the redhead’s lip. Fingers curled in the rambunctious twin’s hair and he could feel himself twitching underneath his pants with each flick of the tongue, each nip. 

The twins both pulled away from him at the same time, as if that twin psychic ability were actually true. Riddle didn’t think he’d ever felt that naked, _especially_ when he wasn’t, as he did right now. They looked him up and down for a moment, Jade with his hand at his chin, appraising him. “Look, look~” Floyd finally spoke up, moving to run a finger over one of the half-healed bite marks. “I did that one.”

“Very good work indeed, Floyd.” Riddle felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Even if he had just seen them share a strangely passionate kiss, it still felt weird to have them pointing out what each of them had done to him. 

“It’s more than you’ve done~” He whined, as if the Heartslabyul prefect had simply been a way for them to showcase their competition.

“I don’t feel the need to _permanently_ mark what’s mine.” Jade quipped, making Riddle begin to connect the dots of who he’d slept with when. His could practically feel his heart drop to the floor when he realized he thought he had only slept with his own boyfriend only one of the four times he’d had sex.

“But it’s so cute~! And now everyone will know he’s ours~”

“I can hardly imagine _everyone_ will know.” Riddle replied, no longer willing to feel like a doll on display. “It’s still hidden.” Floyd chuckled and leaned forward, biting playfully on the smaller boy’s nose.

“I can make a more obvious one if you want, Goldfishy~”

“I do think we’ve ignored our guest long enough.” Jade’s hands moved to grasp at his shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal similar bite-like scars on his body. Blue-grey eyes blinked at it and Floyd pulled the boy closer, resting his head on Riddle’s shoulder so he could continue admiring Floyd’s work.

“Isn’t it pretty~?” He whispered, obviously proud of his own work. Riddle swallowed, tracing each mark with his eyes. A part of him had to admit, it _was_ beautiful in a sick and twisted sort of way. But he’d allowed Floyd to do the same to him.

“Floyd.” Jade beckoned, causing the other twin to let go of the smaller boy to bounce towards him. Their lips met once more, though this time Riddle didn’t look away. The two fought for dominance, which Jade won easily enough as he pushed his brother onto the bed. Riddle shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, unsure what to do until Floyd stuck his hand out towards him. 

His cheeks flared up once more, but he moved to grasp his hand. Floyd broke the kiss, opting instead to bring the back of his hand to his lips, making direct eye contact as he placed a kiss on it. Shivers ran along his whole body and Jade placed a hand on the small of his back, urging his boyfriend to get closer. Riddle did so without hesitation. He placed a knee on the bed, leaning down to give him a kiss that was far more gentle than any he would have given Floyd a month prior. Jade grabbed the fabric of Riddle’s opened shirt, pulling it off of him to toss over with the rest of his clothes. His arms wrapped around Riddle’s waist, his own lips finding Riddle’s shoulder to place a firm, but not nearly as hard bite in the same spot his brother had bitten him before. Floyd’s hands moved to unbutton Riddle’s pants, licking his lips as his gaze locked onto the bulge within it. 

Floyd was quick to reveal his erection, already painfully hard from the stimulation of both of the twins. He took Riddle in his mouth eagerly, sucking hard and even sometimes running his teeth gently along the shaft--a threat, but one that Riddle surprisingly didn’t mind. As soon as his breathing got heavier, Jade moved so he could catch Riddle’s lips in his, thumbs rubbing his nipples. Circles, flicks, the wetness of Floyd’s mouth. The redhead’s knees began to wobble and he moaned into Jade’s kiss. He finally broke the kiss and one of his hands moved to open a drawer, only momentarily pausing the stimulation on the nipple to help squeeze lube into his hand. Two fingers slipped inside him and he tried his best not to come right then and there. It was hard enough just supporting himself when Floyd was sucking him off, it was even harder now that Jade was trying to prep him for more. 

He didn’t last very long after that. Riddle’s hips shook as he filled Floyd’s mouth with his seed, which the twin swallowed with a look of pride. Riddle practically fell forward onto the bed, catching himself above Floyd as he leaned backwards so their heads didn’t hit. “I think he likes it, Jade~” Floyd teased, taking in the look of Riddle’s heavy breathing. 

“I’m thinking we both fuck him, hm?”

Riddle peered at Floyd through half-lidded eyes, still trying hard to support himself despite having gone onto all fours to make himself more accessible to Jade’s handiwork. A mischievous smile formed on his lips and he nodded eagerly. “I wanna see the goldfish break~” _Break?_

Jade pulled his hand out, once again shuffling through the drawer. Floyd’s hands moved down between Riddle’s legs, nails running along the sensitive skin of his upper thighs. He felt the tip of Jade’s dick teasing at his entrance for a moment, causing the redhead to wiggle against it in anticipation. Then, finally, the tip slipped in. He glanced back over his shoulder towards his boyfriend, wanting more than anything to be able to look him in the eyes, but he’d done this to himself. He slid in, painfully slow, and Riddle couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. A hand moved to his cheek, tilting his head back down to stare at Floyd. Fingers moved to curl around the nape of his neck, tugging Riddle down to kiss him until he was forced onto his elbows. 

As Jade’s pace picked up, it became harder to keep up with the kiss, but Floyd was more than happy to reach down to begin giving attention to Riddle’s growing erection once more. The redhead was starting to get the idea of what Floyd may have meant by _break_ , as this was beginning to feel even more intense than the first orgasm. Jade grabbed Riddle’s hips firmly, hands running down his spine to take in the sight of his fucking his boyfriend over his brother.

“I-I’m gonna--” It was all Riddle could manage to get out.

“Go ahead.” Jade replied, though his voice was far more even than his own. His back arched as he came once more, fingers curling around the blanket below Floyd.

“Jade, you’re missing out, his face is so cute~” A part of him still wanted to scold Floyd.

“I’m sure I’ll see it plenty, Floyd.” Jade’s voice was beginning to show signs of him nearing his own end. Each word came out breathy, and even he was having a hard time stifling moans. It was only a few thrusts later when he felt the other come. He lingered inside Riddle for a moment, leaning down to kiss his sweat-soaked back a couple times before pulling out. Riddle glanced back towards the other, slightly disappointed as he watched the cum he’d grown to enjoy the feeling of trapped inside the condom that Jade was taking off. He’d finally figured it out. Jade hadn’t been lying when he’d told Riddle that it was him when they slept together, but every time after had been Floyd. 

“My turn, my turn~” Riddle glanced down towards the bulge that was hardly hidden by his sweatpants. Even though he was panting heavily, his whole body tired and aching, Riddle nodded.

“A condom, Floyd.” Jade warned, causing the other twin to whine.

“But we’ve done it without it before~!”

“Condom.” 

“No, it’s--” Riddle didn’t know what he was saying. He moved to sit on Floyd’s lap, right in front of his erection so he could feel it firm against his butt. Floyd gave him a mischievous grin, hands running along Riddle’s bite-scarred thighs. “It’s okay.”

“You _are_ a lewd one, aren’t you?” Jade chuckled. “Get on your back.”

Riddle was uncertain as to what the two of them had planned, given that he was supposed to be having sex with Floyd this time, but he did what he was told. Jade moved to sit at the top of the bed, just above Riddles head, and grabbed Riddle’s hands to hold them firmly above his head.

Floyd positioned himself at Riddle’s entrance, letting out a loud moan as he slid in. Riddle’s back arched up, though his eyes remained locked with Jade’s even as Floyd began to thrust. His body was shaking already, the moans far too loud as he realized just how over his limit he was without any time to recover.

He could feel saliva building up in his mouth, though it was hard to swallow. His eyes just stared up towards Jade, a smile upon his face as he gripped the other’s wrists harder. Toes curled and he tried to pull away from the boy’s grasp--not that he didn’t truly _want_ to be pinned down there, but because the stimulation of Floyd pounding into him after he’d already come twice made him want to curl up within himself. 

“J-Jade…” He managed to get out. His boyfriend moved to hold his small wrists in one hand, now caressing Riddle’s face as he writhed in pleasure. His body writhed underneath Floyd, causing him to giggle slightly. His head leaned down to bite down hard on Riddle’s shoulder, causing him to gasp loudly. Once again, he came before Floyd, though he was far too gone to even care. But Floyd wasn’t too far after him, and this time he felt the satisfying warmth of Floyd’s seed inside of him. The twin inside him rode out the orgasm, slowing down gradually as Jade still caressed his face. The redhead still shook, his body taking its sweet time recovering from the overstimulation. 

“I think it’s best you stay here for the night, Riddle.” Jade smiled as Floyd pulled out of him. He moved from the top of the bed to get on the side of the bed closest to the wall, holding Riddle close so that Floyd could jump in the small bed after. Two sets of arms curled around the boy as his mind slowly began returning to him. Arms wrapped around tightly around Jade, snuggling his face against his skin as he tried to make sure there was enough room on the small bed for the other brother. 

It really _was_ too small. Next time, they’d have to do it at his dorm.


End file.
